waters_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Takadox
Takadox is a member of the six Barraki warlords, he currently resides in the Pit. History Canon League of Six Kingdoms Mata Nui, in need of a force to maintain order in his universe, ordained Takadox and five other prime beings as Barraki, warlords given divine right to rule the Matoran Universe. Takadox acquired an army and became a powerful warlord of the southwestern regions of the universe, hypnotizing his armies to make them extremely obedient. He joined the other Barraki in the League of Six Kingdoms, all the while continuing his role as a Brotherhood informant. He was later present in a meeting with the Brotherhood and the League, which was uncomfortable for him due to his status as a traitor. Along with Pridak and the other Barraki in the League of Six Kingdoms, Takadox attempted to overthrow Mata Nui, but betrayed the League to the Brotherhood before the plan was to be carried out. Their coup was foiled by Teridax's army, and despite Takadox's attempts to ally with Teridax, he and his allies faced execution by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Moments before their sentence was to be carried out, however, Botar appeared and teleported the defeated warriors away to the Pit. Forever banished for their crimes, the Barraki fell out of time and memory. The Pit When Teridax later attempted a similar rebellion to that of the Barraki, and succeeded, the Great Cataclysm he caused split the walls of the prison. The jailer, Hydraxon, was wounded, and as he attempted to stop the prisoners of the Pit from escaping, Takadox took advantage of his weakness and killed him. The Barraki escaped into the Black Water, where the Pit Mutagen present changed their forms. Takadox became a monstrous, mantis-like creature, and his powers of hypnosis increased exponentially. Following their escape, Ehlek built a new stronghold for the Barraki, but this was destroyed when the Matoran city of Mahri Nui fell from the surface and crushed it. Takadox took up residence in a dark cave, sending Carapar to run errands for him. He did not emerge for centuries. The arrival of the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, to the waters around Mahri Nui spelled the dawn of a new era for the Barraki. Leaving his cave for the first time in hundreds of years, Takadox came to the Razor Whale's Teeth to hear Pridak's orders - the mask could be the cure to their mutations. It could return them to their former glory, and had to be found at once. Takadox first visited another resident of the Pit, the four-armed bestial Nocturn. Though the being had not seen the mask, Takadox was quick to implant instructions on what to do if he found it into Nocturn's simple mind. Next, he waited at the edge of the Pit, spying on Mantax. Kalmah caught him, and he explained to him that Mantax went down into the Pit every now and then, and Takadox wanted to find out why, hinting that Mantax might have hidden the mask there. The two ventured down, following Mantax, until the opening closed above them and they were trapped in by a group of Zyglak. Meanwhile, Nocturn noticed that the Pit was closed where it had been open and, believing that someone was hiding something, reopened it. The three Barraki quickly swam out, and Takadox made him believe that the Zyglak had insulted him, resulting in the enraged Nocturn fighting them off while Takadox and the others escaped. His next move was to order Carapar to kidnap Kyrehx, the Ga-Matoran who had first found the mask. Though her interrogation yielded little, the two Barraki learned that the mask was still in Mahri Nui, and that Ehlek was leading his army of Venom Eels to destroy the city. Fearing for the safety of the Ignika, Takadox sent Carapar to stop him and return the newly-hypnotized Kyrehx as a "gift of peace." Later, Ehlek's campaign resulted in the mask enlarging one of his eels to a monstrous size. Takadox arrived on the scene and attempted to hypnotize the 300 foot eel, but was knocked unconscious. He later woke up to find six mysterious entities fighting the eel. Takadox watched them fight for their lives with amusement until Kalmah called him to the cave Dekar had brought the mask to in order to cure Pridak of the mask's curse. Takadox managed to hypnotize the enraged Barraki into a more calm attitude. Waters of Darkness To be written... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Takadox is known to be a schemer, always seeking an edge over both friend and foe alike. He is the most skilled of the Barraki at planning, seeing life as a game board and everyone as pieces to be moved as he wishes. Powers and Tools Takadox wielded a pair of Twin Knives he salvaged from the Pit, and also carried a Squid Launcher. His weapons were taken from him when he was re-captured by the Order of Mata Nui. These weapons were then replaced by a long, thin blade made of Protosteel provided by the Order. In his confrontation with three of the Toa Mahri, he was seen holding a long stone dagger. While Takadox is not very strong, he makes up for it with his hypnosis ability, allowing him to make others do his bidding. This hypnotic ability was vastly increased after his exposure to the mutagen, but was decreased again after his mutations were undone. Takadox also gave off a bluish-green glow in low-lit areas. Gallery WoD FS Takadox1.png|Takadox's form in BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness'' Trivia *Takadox is voiced by Jareroden97 *His MOC was created by FireStar97. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Matoran Universe Category:Barraki